


Scotty No

by TheChronicLiar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/pseuds/TheChronicLiar
Summary: Stiles only wanted a goodbye kiss before spending the weekend away. Honest.





	Scotty No

 

 

           The sound of his bed creaking drew Derek from his book to see Stiles settling himself on the edge of his bed. His feet spread wide on the footboard, allowing his towel to drape down just enough to cover himself. Derek’s eyes trailed over the tenting fabric as Stiles leaned back, provokingly baring his neck that was still wet from the shower. A smug smirk tugged on his lips when Derek closed his book with a solid thud.

            “Stiles,” Derek whispered, uncrossing his legs to relieve some of the tightness. He could see red marks that still decorated the pale skin of his inner thighs. He breathed in shakily as his grip on the arms of his chair started to splinter the wood.

            His tongue darted over his lips as he started to smile. “Derek.”

            Copying the motion, licked his lips. “I thought you were going to take a shower.” He couldn’t have been in there more than a few minutes.

            “I tried,” he sighed as he laid back on the bed, stretching out with a groan. “But someone decided not to join me.” Whiskey colored eyes stared at him, with his arms reaching toward the pillows. “He’s a jerk.”

            Swallowing, Derek nodded. He pushed off from the chair and stalked toward the bed, eyes locked with Stiles’ until he stood between the pale legs. “Why do you put up with him?” he murmured, grabbing each knee and rubbing his thumbs in slow circles. “Must be an idiot to leave you alone.” As he spoke, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Stiles’ upper thigh.

            A shuddered breath was followed by a soft “yeah,” as Derek brushed his lips down Stiles’ thigh until reaching the edge of the towel and straightening back up. He smirked as Stiles gave him a weak glare, face flushed with a light pink. “A real jerk,” he grumbled, looking ready to grab one of the pillows and smack Derek with it.

            Snorting in amusement, Derek leaned back down, entrapping Stiles’ hips between his arms. “And how could he make it up to you?” he asked as he ran his nose down the center of the pale, freckled stomach, wanting to lick it every time it twitched with Stiles’ shaking breath.

            “I wouldn’t say no to whatever he’s thinking about now,” he got out before whining as Derek dragged his teeth across his hip bone.

            Derek chuckled and ran his tongue across the reddening skin. “Are you sure about that?”

            Fingers threaded through his hair, jerking him up into a bruising kiss. Stiles bit at his lips, drawing them in to gently suckle on before pulling back. “Stop fucking teasing me,” he hissed against Derek’s lips. He gave one last parting kiss before falling back onto the bed, breathing harshly. When Derek didn’t move quick enough, he glared and yelled: “well, get on with it!”

            Grasping the towel, Derek tossed it up in Stiles’ face. Stiles sputtered out a curse as he frantically removed the towel from his face. “You’re a jerk!” His cheeks were a bright red, gripping the towel tightly in his fists.

            “Am I?” Derek asked before dragging his tongue across the head of his prick.

            Stiles gasped, arching off the bed with a low moan. “No,” he groaned. “Not as long as you keep doing that.” Derek hummed as he pulled the tip in his mouth and slowly moved down the shaft.

            Being as vocal as always, Stiles gave a high pitched whine as Derek sucked the head of his penis before rubbing his tongue across the slit with slowly lethargic strokes. “ _God, Derek_ ,” Stiles whimpered, tugging at Derek’s hair again, but not pulling him away.

            Just as Derek started to bob his head and getting into a rhythm, the door slammed open to an angry looking Scott. “Dammit Stiles!”

            “Scott!” Stiles jerked out of Derek’s mouth and scrambled to cover himself. “What the hell, man?!”

            Scott’s surprisingly good glare was locked on Stiles, which was also another surprise for Derek. “No. I told you no, Stiles!”

            “You can’t be serious!”

            “I told you that you can’t!”

            “I thought you were joking!”

            “Well, I wasn’t!”

            “Dude, you can’t be serious!”

            “What’s going on?” Derek asked, breaking into their argument.

            Scott turned on Derek, his glare lessening into what can only be called a pout. “I told Stiles he couldn’t go have sex with you right before we head upstate for campus tours,” he sulked. “I don’t want to be stuck in the car with him all weekend when he smells like-like, well, your spunk!” he yelled the last bit as red bloomed across his cheeks.

            “Oh my god, Scott,” Stiles groaned as he flopped back on the bed with his hands covering his face. “Scotty no.”

            “Shut up,” Scott shot back. His cheeks still a vibrant red. “Just get your clothes back on and let’s go.”

            “Can’t we finis-”

            “NO!”

            “Fine,” Stiles grumbled as he rolled off the bed and secured the towel around his waist. He sulked across the room toward the clothes set out for him. He grabbed them and pointed at Derek while he backed out of the room. “You know we’re going to finish this when I get back.”

            Derek leaned against the bedpost with his arms crossed. “Oh really?”

            “Yes and I expect the wait to be worth it,” he said as serious as he could with only a towel around his waist and Scott glowering behind him.

            Trying not to laugh, Derek nodded. “We’ll see. Have fun, Stiles.”

            A wide grin split over Stiles’ face. “Aw, I should get a kiss before I leave,” he cooed as he took a step back into the room just to have Scott pull him back by his waist. “What? Scott! Let go!”

            “NO.” Scott began to drag away Stiles which of whom was flailing, clothes long forgotten and the door frame grasped tightly in his hands.

            “I just wanted a kiss goodbye!” Stiles whined, making good headway at getting back into Derek’s room against Scott’s strength. “Derek, help!” he called out pathetically. Derek shook his head, not even moving to help. So, Stiles quickly changed tactics. “Scott, come on, dude! I’d let you have sex with Allison and I still hang out with you!”

            “You can’t smell it!”

            “You’d be surprised,” Stiles muttered under his breath, knowing very well that they can still hear him.


End file.
